Phantom Blue: The Chimera Project
by PhantomWraith
Summary: To be different than the rest is one thing, but to be abnormal...That's entirely different. To be a chimera...You're better off wishing you were never born. Naru/Hina Dark!Chimera!Naruto. M for blood, language, and possible adult themes. AU.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**X-=-x-=-X-=-x-=-X-=-x-=-X**

**Phantom Blue: The Chimera Project**

**X-=-x-=-X-=-x-=-X-=-x-=-X**

Chapter Zero: Prologue

It was a quiet night...

The sky was clear, devoid of clouds and millions of stars dotting the inky blackness that was the night sky. Hanging high up above everything was a bright full Moon...

She sighed as she throttled back on her patrol boat. Her fellow team mates were manning the guns and watching the rear. The three of them were some of the best that the Konoha Military forces had to offer. They were currently assigned to help guard a deep sea research lab called Phantom Blue. It was supposed to be top secret to the highest degree, meaning only the Hokage and a Council-member that helped fund the lab, Danzo.

"Ano...Kiba-kun. Have you spotted anything yet?" She asked her animalistic and canine loving team mate, Kiba Inuzuka.

He had shaggy brown hair that was kept short, black eyes, and red fang tattoos on his cheeks. He was also wearing the Konoha Military: Navy Branch uniform, like the rest of them, but with a few modifications. A pair of baggy black pants with dark blue, grey, and black camouflage markings from the knee down, a black sleeveless under-armor shirt with a white and grey wolf on the back, a heavy black leather jacket with a hood, and a pair of black steel-toe boots with a metal plate in the soles and another covering the heels.

Turning around from his spot at the gun at the front, Kiba looked back at her. She was wearing the same kind of pants of Kiba, but tighter, a black long-sleeve under-armor shirt that pushed up her ample chest and made her breasts seem bigger and fuller, a large black and navy blue hoody that hid her perfect hour-glass figure well and covered her hands, black boots like Kiba's, and black fingerless gloves. Her hair fell down to her perfect shapely rear in a waterfall of dark blue, almost black, and her eyes were a light lavender with no pupils. This was Hinata Hyuuga, heiress of the Hyuuga clan.

"Nothing yet, Hinata. How about you Shino?!" Kiba called out to the third member on the boat, Shino Aburame.

Shino was sort of an outcast among people other than the team and his family. He always wore a pair of baggy black pants with the dark blue, grey, and black camouflage from the knee down, a dark blue high color jacket that hid his face from the bridge of his nose down, steel toe boots, a black hooded trench coat, and a pair of black sunglasses that doubled as swimming goggles for whenever he had to get in the water. Shino's hair was brown, but no one knew what his eye color was due to his ever-present sunglasses. Shino also didn't talk much, but when he does, it was smart to listen to him since it is most likely something important...

"Nothing." Came the short and emotionless tone of voice Shino always used, not even bothering to turn around from his spot at the rear of the small aquatic craft with an assualt rifle at the ready. Hinata sighed. The three of them had been a team ever since they joined the Konoha Military Academy. They were all about 21 and have been loyal soldiers of Konoha for the past 3 years. She didn't know about the others, but Hinata had only one regret for joining the Military...

_'Where did you go, Naruto-kun? Why did you just disappear?'_Hinata thought sullenly. Shaking her head to clear it, Hinata banished those thoughts from her mind for now and focused back on their duty.

"Well...Our shift ends in a few minutes, so we should start heading back to base." Hinata suggested as she turned the small patrol boat around and in the direction of the Phantom Blue research facility.

**X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X**

He absolutely hated these people...

For the past four years, he had been experimented on. He had been on his way to meet up with his girlfriend when all of a sudden, nearly twenty Konoha Root Anbu soldiers surrounded him and captured him. He knew who had given the order for his capture...He knew why he was here...He knew who was going to die for their ignorance and arrogance...

Inside a large fenced in pen in the water in the middle of the surface level of the Phantom Blue research facility, heavily guarded and accessed by only the top scientists in the facility, was a creature that was once a 'normal' 16 year old teenager. He still retained his human appearance, but he was...different. He still had his shaggy blond hair and his whisker marks...but...

The tank was exactly 100 meters across, 150 meters wide, and 250 meters deep. Scattered around the area were small islets made up of sand, rock, and tall grass. Below the water, it was nothing short of a series of miniature canyons, caves, and tunnels with sea grass and various kinds of tropical fish swimming in the salt water directly from the ocean. It was night time, so lights that surrounded the tank were on and all of the guards patrolling the area had night vision goggles to help aid them in keeping an eye on their 'prisoner'...

A guard walking by the large 'cage' that held their most prized experiment narrowed his eyes at a small disturbance in the water and the humanoid shadow within the bluish liquids cool, dark depths. He flinched when he saw a small flash red as the being swam by him in flurry.

The guard calmed down when the shadow disappeared and the water calmed down again. As he walked away, the creature poked his head out from below the water's surface. His head was exactly like a humans, but his eyes were blood red and slitted, three dark and thick whisker marks on each cheek, and several _very_sharp fangs stuck out from behind his lips. Two were his longer than normal canines on the top row of teeth, two more fangs between them and on the bottom row of his sharp teeth, while one more stuck out from the bottom row on either side of his canines. His blond hair was about shoulder-length and streaked with dark green and navy blue.

_'Danzo...Just you wait, ya bastard...I'll have my revenge...'_ He thought before slowly sinking below the surface and swimming away, accidentally going under one of the lights that ringed his cage.

Along his spine were thick black and red scales and a large powerful tail extending from the base of his spine. The tail and scales looked like that of a crocodile's, only black with flecks of red in random locations. His hands had sharp black claws that were easily an inch long and equally sharp black claws on his feet that were only about a centimeter long. He also had webbed toes and odd fin-like crests running along the sides of his forearms. On his elbows and knees were two-inch long spikes, most likely made of bone, and a serpentine dragon tattoo ran up the right side of his back, over his right shoulder, and spiraled around his right arm, ending just before his wrist. The dragon image was solid black with flecks of red covering it's 'hide' and blood red eyes. He wore only a pair of black pants torn and shredded from the knee down and help up with a red rope.

A moment under the light was all the guards near it needed to startle them and put them on high-alert. He had a habit of trying to escape by climbing the fence between the water and the walkway, only to get hit with a few thousand volts of electricity to stun him enough so that he let go.

With a dark growl that resonated through the water easily, he went deep within the cool waters to a series of underwater caves he created in the stone and sand at the bottom of his tank. It was where he kept the only possession he had when he was tossed into the tank.

Climbing out of a small pool of water in a rather dry cave, he stood up straight, although hunched over slightly and standing on the balls of his feet, and shook his head to get any excess water out of his blond/green/blue locks before walking over to what could be best described as his 'den'.

His bed was just a bunch of dry sea grass that grows at the bottom of his enclosed water-world. Next to it was a medium sized rock with a hand-made picture frame, built from wood and stone shards, with a picture of a blue haired woman that looked to be about 16 in the arms of a blonde haired man of similar age. At the bottom of the photo were a few words.

_"To my dearly beloved,_

_-Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki"_

Naruto laid down on his 'bed' with a soft hiss of air escaping his throat, sounding almost exactly like the hiss of a crocodile or alligator. His eyes were sad and yet angry at the same time. He missed _his_Hinata-chan. When it came to Hinata, his mind was fractured into three main segments. One wished for her to be happy. Another hoped that she would be waiting for him when he manages to escape as well still love him. The final part wanted her to be close to him...

Unknown to Naruto, but Hinata has been in the very same deep sea research facility, both ignorant of their beloved's presence being so close, yet so far away...

_'I miss you, Hinata-chan...'_Naruto thought as he gave one last loving and sad glance at the picture before going to sleep, curled up in a ball with Naruto's tail curled around him and the end of his tail acting as a make-shift pillow for him. If a woman were to see it and get past the fact he had a tail or his current surroundings, they would think it looked kind of cute...


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**X-=-x-=-X-=-x-=-X-=-x-=-X**

**Phantom Blue: The Chimera Project**

**X-=-x-=-X-=-x-=-X-=-x-=-X**

Chapter One: The

Hinata moaned as the hot water from the shower cascaded down her back, loosening up and relaxing her tense and sore muscles.

Hinata and her team had been working in Phantom Blue for nearly a year now. They had been promoted in duty from patrolling the waters around the base to guard duty on the outside walkways that floated on top of the dark ocean surface. As Hinata shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, drying herself off with a fluffy white towel as she did so, she let her mind wander.

Phantom Blue was made up of six levels. One above the water, five below. The first level was known best as the the 'Lobby'. It was sectioned off into three floors. The first floor was connected directly to the walkways surrounding the structure. The walkways had several piers for the patrol boats and other sea craft that are permitted to dock at the sea base. Inside, the first floor is where everyone coming and going is checked in/out (given an ID tag if coming in, and dropping it off if leaving) as well as the only place that is able to access the five sub-levels beneath it. The second floor is where a person keeps an eye on the weather and communications. The third floor is a Heli-pad with refueling equipment.

Sub-level Two is mainly a clinic to take care of basic injuries and such with a section set off to the side with equipment for the guards and divers. Sub-level Three holds a large kitchen to provide meals for the people in Phantom Blue. Sub-level Four has fully equipped/furnished rooms for everyone to sleep in and relax when off-duty. Sub-level Five and Sub-level Six are restricted areas, accessible only to the scientists, researchers, and a select few guards.

Placed in the middle of Level One was some sort of...cage...or open-air container...that was closed off to the rest of the base except for the scientists, doctors, and researches. There was a special group of guards that patrol that area specifically, called Ghosts. All Hinata knew about them was that they were hand-picked by the Councilman Danzo from a special branch of Anbu, called Root Anbu, and that they answered only to Danzo for some reason.

After getting dressed in an identical set of clothes that she has worn all the time since she and her team had been transfered to this sea base. Just like always, Hinata was wearing a pair of baggy black pants with dark blue, grey, and black camouflage markings from the knee down, a black long-sleeve under-armor shirt that pushed up her ample chest and made her breasts seem bigger and fuller, a large black and navy blue hoody that hid her perfect hour-glass figure quite well and covered her hands, a pair of black steel-toe boots with a metal plate in the soles and another covering the heels, and black fingerless gloves.

Holstered to both her left and right thighs were a pair of 9mm handguns. An eight inch combat knife was hooked on her belt behind her right hip, a switch-blade with a six inch long blade was tucked away in the pocket on the front of her black and blue hoody, and a set of small throwing knives hidden in the sleeves.

Hinata looked at a photo she had on her desk and was forced to look away before any unwanted tears spilled over. Deciding to get her mind off of the photo, Hinata chose to get some breakfast a little earlier than usual before starting her shift.

"I wonder if anything big will happen today?" Hinata quietly asked herself as she walked out of her room after tying her hair up with a black hair tie.

The photo was of her in the arms of a blond haired and whiskered man, both around the age of 16 with a few simple, but meaningful words written at the bottom.

_"To my dearly beloved,_

_-Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki"_

The picture was in a special frame that Naruto had bought for her the day they took that picture. It was made of black metal with dime-sized suns painted along the border. That day was their third year anniversary of being an item, but also a month before Naruto's sudden disappearance...

Ever since that day, Hinata has been waiting for the day _her_ Naruto-kun would return to her...

**X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X**

Naruto watched the guards closely from his spot in the water. They had been moving constantly and looked to be nervous...Well, more nervous than usual...

He guessed someone important was arriving at the base and most likely coming to see him, or else the guards and scientists wouldn't be so antsy. Naruto idly wondered if it was Danzo...

_'Maybe I'll get my chance to kill that bastard...'_ Naruto thought before grinning madly and swimming back down to one of his larger underwater caves. It was bigger than his den, almost big enough to hold a one-story house. This was where Naruto transformed into his larger, more powerful form. It was something he had discovered one day when some rookie guard got scared and shot at him. Running on instincts alone, Naruto had changed into what he now calls his 'sea dragon-form' since it gives him more advantages in the water. Naruto closed his bright red eyes in concentration and dropped down on all fours as his body began to change...

_'This is going to hurt...'_ Naruto mentally whined childishly. It was true, though. The transformation hurt quite a bit, but Naruto has done it so much that it went from liquid fire running through his veins to a dull headache. The sound of breaking bones and popping joints resonated throughout the cave as Naruto's body grew larger and his skin was covered in black and red scales. His pants, fortunately enough, melted into his body so that they didn't rip. When it finished, he looked like a cross between a crocodile and a dragon.

His head was dragon-like with a pair of horns on the back of his head that curved back in an 'S' shaped pattern, his neck was long and serpentine, but his body and tail looked more like that of a massive crocodile. From the tip of his snout to the end of his tail, Naruto guessed he was roughly 45 feet long. His claws were now a few inches shy of a foot and his teeth were much sharper and stronger than before. His back, neck, and tail were covered in spikey and thick scales that acted as plate armor along his spine and bone-spikes on his leg joints. The six long teeth that stuck out from behind his lips in his human-form were much longer now and out classed the other teeth, except two more were added to the top jaw on the rear side of the two fangs on each side of his 'canines'.

He never used this form out in the open or revealed it to any of the scientists for one simple reason. When his chance to kill Danzo arrives, he's using this new power and ability to kill the cripple and escape...

With a rumbling growl that escaped from his throat, Naruto slipped back out of the submerged cavern and stuck to the depths of his domain. In this form, Naruto could detect bio-electricity in a similar way to sharks, but he could sense them anywhere within a certain radius. For Naruto, that range limit was a mile so he could tell where just about anyone was inside the Phantom Blue facility. When Naruto first discovered this ability of his, he noticed that everyone had a different bio-E signature, almost like a finger print.

_'I'll be waiting, Danzo...The moment you drop your guard is the moment you die...Once you're dead, I'll trash this entire place and sink it to the ocean floor...'_ Naruto thought darkly as images of him tearing Danzo and every Root Anbu in the building apart flashed through his mind. As time went on, the bloody images became those of a smiling/blushing/laughing Hinata that flashed across his closed eyes. _'Hinata...What would you think...what would you feel...what would you say...if you could see me now? Please wait for me, hime.'_

Naruto spotted a large fish swimming past his head. In a lightning fast movement, Naruto swung his head around and snapped his jaws at the aquatic organism, crushing it and swallowing it easily. _'Mmm...Tuna...'_ Naruto thought off-handedly before swimming off and making a point of avoiding being seen by the cameras in the water.

**X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X**

This was something she wished she never knew existed, something she wished her old sensei had never told her about. Tsunade Senju, the Godaime Hokage of Konoha, was sitting quietly in a helicopter on her way to Phantom Blue with Danzo sitting next to her. The reason for their visit?

One Naruto Uzumaki. To the people who know of his existence, he is known as 'Chimera', 'Water Dragon', 'Water Demon', and Tsunade's favorite (add sarcasm here) name, the 'Sea Devil'. She knew why Naruto was 'chosen' to 'volunteer' for this experiment. It was because of _that_...

More specifically, 'that' is a special gene in his DNA that allows for changes to be made, called 'Kyuubi'. To be exact, it is sort of a blank slate of 'empty page' in a way that would allow animal DNA to be added to him. He inherited it from his mother Kushina Uzumaki, who died in child birth. What stunned Tsunade was that when Naruto was about 9 years old, he had been bitten by a fox and had a small amount of fox DNA added to his body. That fox DNA was the source and reason for his whisker marks, naturally slitted blue eyes, longer canines, and habit of pulling pranks, mischievous acts, and causing chaos and trouble to matter where he went...

She knew of eight others with a similar gene, but each of them were weaker than Naruto's. His blank genes were named 'Kyuubi' after the legendary nine-tailed demon for it's power. The other's were named similarly. The eight other genes were 'Ichibi', 'Nibi', 'Sanbi', 'Yonbi', 'Gobi', 'Rokubi', 'Shichibi', and 'Hachibi', listed from the weakest strain to the strongest, although the 'Kyuubi' was the strongest of all of them. There was an artificially created strain called 'Reibi', but it is not...strong enough or 'pure' enough to be considered one of the 'Bijuu' blank gene strains.

She had to divert her mind to another subject before she started crying because she used to know Naruto when he was young through Sarutobi Hiruzen, the late Sandaime Hokage who was like a grandfather to Naruto. Tsunade had become some what of a big sister to the blond and had been depressed when she had found out he disappeared six years ago. That depression soon turned to anger towards her sensei, Sarutobi, since he was the one that signed off on the 'Chimera Project', resulting in Naruto being kidnapped by Root Anbu and taken to Phantom Blue for experimentation.

Officially, this would be Tsunade's second visit. Unofficially, Tsunade had come to see Naruto on several occasions. It hurt her that she was forced to watch him from the other side of a fence made of titanium steel and various other metals. This time, however, Tsunade planned on giving him a small gift just like she had told him the last time she visited him.

As the helicopter finally landed on the Heli-pad, Tsunade gripped a small box hidden in her robes. It was square and only a couple inches across, barely enough to fit between the links of the fence, but it was the smallest one she could find that could hold her gift.

_'Just you wait, Naruto. I'll try my best to get you out of there, one way...or another. Until then, be safe, otoutou (little brother).'_ Tsunade thought as the helicopter opened up.

**X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X**

"So who do you think it is, Hinata?" Kiba asked his female team mate as they went their given patrol route on the walk ways outside the main structure. Shino was walking behind them silently as always.

"I...I think it's the Godaime Hokage and Councilman Danzo." Hinata answered as she stopped walking for a moment and looked up to the Heli-pad. "I'm not sure, though. It's kind of hard to see them and I can't get a clear view of them."

"Oh...I wonder what they're doing here, though." Kiba thought outloud. This time, it was Shino who answered.

"I believe it has something to do with the restricted area in the middle of Level One." Kiba and Hinata stopped and turned to look at Shino as he continued to speak. "I managed to over-hear some of the off-duty guards that are stationed in that particular spot and I found out that something called a 'Water Dragon' had killed one of the rookie guards last week. Also, they said something about it being human-like in appearance with blond hair and red eyes, or in the words of the guard, 'crimson eyes of the Devil itself', or something like that."

All three continued walking, but Shino was still speaking as they kept to their assigned patrol route. "From what I can gather, this...'Water Dragon'...was an experiment for possibly a super-soldier project and they have it contained here. For how long that might last? I have no idea..." Shino was silent after that, just like his two stunned team mates.

_'Blond hair...Could it be...? No! Please, Kami...Don't let it be who I think it is.'_ On the outside, Hinata was stunned by the information and otherwise calm, but on the inside...She was a total wreck. If it really _was_ her Naruto-kun, then she would...she would...She didn't know what she would do. She could only hope he still loved her and that he was Ok physically as well as mentally...

**X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X**

Tsunade and Danzo had just finished looking over reports and pages with detailed results, events, and actions of Naruto's daily activity. There were times when Naruto was not caught on video for as long as two days. During these times, some of the scientists and guards wanted to send a couple divers in to make sure he was still down there, even if there was pretty much no chance of him escaping, but every time they did, they would find the divers' mutilated bodies washed up on one of the small islets. One particular photo of one of said bodies, a particularly gruesome one, caught Tsunade's attention..

All that was left of the man was his rubber suit, oxygen tank, shredded left arm, a severed foot, the man's head, and his right hand. The rest was never recovered. The sand was stained crimson from the remnants of the man's blood and there was never any fotage of the kill, not even a glimpse of Naruto on the vidoes when the attacks took place.

"Tsunade-sama. I will be retiring to my room for the rest of the day." Danzo stated as he nodded at the busty blond haired woman before turning down another hallway, cane in hand due to the lack of his leg **(A/N: Which one did he lose, anyways?)**. Tsunade only smiled slightly before heading to where Naruto was being kept.

After showing the guards her identification, Tsunade was allowed into the area. Two guards moved to stand on either side of her, but she waved them off. She had to do this in secret and without alerting anyone to what she was going to give Naruto.

She stopped next to a small islet that was no bigger than maybe a couch and made sure none of the guards were watching. After making sure they weren't, Tsunade crouched and slid the small box through the fence and between two stones the size of a basket ball. This particular spot was where Tsunade told Naruto where she would drop off his gift. As she walked away, Tsunade noticed a pair of bright red eyes watching her from a dark, shallow cavern that Naruto had carved out long ago in one of the rockier islets in his land of sea water and fish.

Tsunade grinned as she made handsigns without alerting the guards to anything. "I hope you enjoy your present. I love you, little brother. Be good." She noticed Naruto's half-hearted glare as well as the fanged smile he gave her. Looking around one last time, Tsunade gave into her childish tendencies and stuck her tongue out at the blond haired chimera. She nearly burst out laughing when he gave her the 'finger' and slipped back into the water, smiling the whole time.

_'I hope you don't get mad at me, otoutou. I know that you plan on getting out of here, so I did the only thing I could think of so that you and Hinata could get back together as soon as possible...Happy birthday, Naru-chan.'_ Thought a sad, but still high spirited Tsunade as she left for her own room.

It was October 10th and for the third time since she became Hokage, Tsunade had given Naruto a birthday present while he was in captivity...

**X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X**

Naruto waited until it was twilight, the meeting of day and night, before he made his way over to the islet Tsunade dropped his gift at. The lights hadn't been turned on yet and the guards on duty were just now being replaced with the night-shift.

Crawling up on to the small patch of sand in his human-form, Naruto quickly grabbed the small box and placed it in a small net-bag he got from Tsunade a couple years ago to help him transport her gifts. Naruto's head perked up at the sound of boots banging against the metal grate of the walk ways surrounding his 'cage/tank'. Just as he quietly slipped under the water's surface unnoticed, a guard armed with an assualt rifle walked by.

After about three minutes of avoiding being seen on the cameras, Naruto arrived in his den. Pulling the box out, Naruto used a claw to slice through the plastic wrapping to keep it water proof and opened it up. Inside was a beaded bracelet and a piece of paper. The bracelet had black and red beads on a specially treated black chain so that the salt water wouldn't corrode or rust the metal.

After putting it on, Naruto pulled the folded sheet of paper out and started reading it. It was a reassignment paper for...Hinata?! It was a reassignment from the battleship _'Armagedon'_ to...Phantom Blue deep sea research facility...

It said that Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame were to begin their duty as patrol guards on the base on November 3rd, dated back to a little over a year ago. Naruto began to slowly fold the paper up, but he then noticed a short message on the bottom.

_'Dear Naru-chan,_

_I know you might want to yell at me for sending Hinata to Phantom Blue, but I have my reasons. One is that her father, Hiashi, was planning on marrying her off to Sasuke Uchiha, the last loyal member of the Uchiha clan. Another was that I know about your plan to escape Phantom Blue. Don't ask me how I know. Let's just say that I've been stuck in places I don't like and that escaping was the only thing on my mind at the time._

_I put Hinata on Phantom Blue so that when you do manage to escape, you'll be able to meet back up with Hinata and escape with the building with her. Also...hidden underneath the black velvet in the box is a ring. An engagement ring, to be exact._

_When you and Hinata get out of there, head to a tight-nit cluster of islands called Wave Country. Once you're there, find a man named Tazuna, he'll give you a boat ride to Sea Country. After reaching Sea Country, your lives are your own._

_With lots of love,_

_-Tsunade Senju, your loving 'Big Sister'_

_P.S. Danzo is here too._

_P.S.S. I'll be leaving ahead of schedule, tomorrow morning to be precise, so you have three days to cause as much hell on Phantom Blue and if you have the chance, sink it._

Naruto could only smile as a tear fell from his eyes. Sure, he was mad at his 'Aneki' (Big sister) for sending the woman he loves and treasures more than his life to a place he calls 'Hell', but she also gave him the one thing he has wanted for the past six years...

Freedom.

Naruto folded the piece of paper back up and pulled out the black velvet cloth, revealing an odd looking ring. It looked like a black version of a wedding band with intricate white markings covering it. On the top of it was a red five-petal flower. The petals were made of ruby and in the very center of the petals was a diamond. Engraved on the inside of the ring were the words _'To my dearly beloved'_, the exact same words on the pictures Naruto and Hinata have.

_'Thank you, Tsunade-Onee-chan.'_ Naruto wrapped the ring up in the black velvet and placed it back in the box with reassignment papers before closing it and placing it next to his picture of Hinata and him from when they were 16.

_"Ssoon, Hinata-chan...Ssoon I'll be getting out of here and I'll be taking you with me...If you'll have me, that iss..."_ Naruto spoke for the first time in a long time. His voice was raspy and hoarse from having not been used in a long time, but the slight hiss was a side effect of being altered.

For the rest of the night, Naruto practiced changing his features so that his six overly large fangs were hidden along with his seven foot long tail...


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**X-=-x-=-X-=-x-=-X-=-x-=-X**

**Phantom Blue: The Chimera Project**

**X-=-x-=-X-=-x-=-X-=-x-=-X**

Chapter Two: Issues With A Cripple

With a loud hiss of discomfort, Naruto managed to get rid of his tail and minimize the size of his fangs. The only problem now was that the black and red scales on his back remained and that his eyes were still blood red. Apart from his eyes and remaining scales, his whisker marks could be easily explained as a style he choses to shave to give him a 'feral' look.

The reason he was thinking this was that he was going to need an explanation for his appearance for when he escapes Phantom Blue. He has three days now. Naruto had heard the helicopter start up and take off at roughly 9 am, meaning Tsunade was already gone. He had managed to pin-point what Hinata's bio-E signature was by using the information on the reassignment schedule and knowledge of how many people are on-duty at that exact time, so now he had an idea of where she was as long as he was in his 'sea dragon-form'.

Naruto was panting in exaustion by now, which would soon pass and his stamina restored within minutes. He had spent nearly 8 hours last night practicing this, and since he only needed about 4 hours of sleep instead of 8 like normal people, Naruto had been able to get back to practicing hiding his more animalistic features. It was painful at first, just like it was when he first tried transforming into his 'sea dragon-form', but after doing several times, it became easier and less painful.

Letting his tail and fangs return to how they originally were, Naruto sat down roughly on his bed of dried sea grass with a sigh of relief. He felt...complete...when his tail and fangs were present. Naruto figured it was because they had been present for the past six years in his life.

_"Damn thing...Hurtss like a bitch on a bad day..."_ Naruto muttered to himself as he rubbed his sore neck and shoulders, his whispery hiss of a voice being the only sound in the cave. Who knew shape-shifting could be so damn _painful_?

Knowing he had only a limited amount of time before Danzo left, Naruto exited his den and moved to the cave he uses to transform into his larger, more powerful configuration. It took him but a moment to reach it and another few seconds to begin the transformation.

_'Sorry, Danzo. You're not getting away this time.'_ Naruto thought as he finished mutating and slipped into the icy dark blue waters, fully intent on causing some chaos.

**X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X**

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino had just been relieved of duty by the next shift since they had the shift from midnight last time to noon. Kiba and Shino left to go to their rooms for some sleep, but Hinata spent her time wandering around Level One since she knew sleep would evade her for some time despite having been up for a little over 12 hours.

_'I hope it isn't Naruto they have in there...If it is...I just hope he's Ok and that he still loves me. No matter how he looks, I'll still love that blond idiot...Please be fine, Naruto-kun.'_ Hinata had to stifle a jaw-cracking yawn as she turned around to head for an elevator to go to her room, but the ground shook beneath her feet and she fell gracelessly on her ass while the sound of a muffled explosion and gun-fire reached her ears and the other inhabitants of Phantom Blue undoubtedly.

"What the hell was that?" The indigo haired woman whispered to herself as she scrambled back onto her feet, her newest on-duty weapon, a P90, in her arms, and ran to where the explosion came from...

The restricted area in the center of Level One...

**X-x-=-x-X-x-= Ten Minutes Earlier =-x-X-x-=-x-X**

Naruto knew Danzo was in his room down in Sub-level Four, so as long as he took out any and all boats or other vehicles in and around the facility, Danzo would have no escape since the helicopter Tsunade left in wouldn't be back for another three days. Only problem was that Naruto needed to be careful of what he did now that he knew Hinata was here in Phantom Blue...

Going down to the very bottom of his tank where he had carved out a deep pit in stone and sand for this very occasion, Naruto positioned himself in the pit for a fast and powerful launch so that he could have the maximum effect on tearing down the fence and defenses of his 'cage' so that he could escape easier while in his 'sea dragon-form'. The fish in the water around him seemed to read his mind and instantly began to swim away, clearing a path for Naruto.

Making sure he had a good grip on the rock with his claws, Naruto used every ounce of leg strength he had and launched himself almost directly up. As he flew through the water, he noticed he was loosing speed, so using his powerful tail, Naruto returned to his previous high speed.

Above the water, the guards remained unaware of Naruto's actions. They noticed that the fish were swimming away from a specific spot in the water, but other than that, everything was fine. Two guards that were directly next to the area the fish were avoiding were talking to one another.

"Hey. Did you hear that Suna has been doing their own 'Chimera Project'?"

"Yeah, I did. I think they have some kid with the 'Ichibi' blank genes. The kid's name was Gaara, I believe."

"Oh, really? Too bad they don't have the 'Kyuubi' genes like ours does. Suckers."

"Hehe. If only we could keep this mu-HOLY SHIT!"

Naruto shot out of the water like a bullet fired from a gun and landed right on top of the two guards, smashing the fence and crushing the two unsuspecting men under-foot. Naruto glanced at the blood, crushed bones, and splattered gore with a hint of annoyance before pulling the rest of his hulking body up on the walkway and charging another guard who started firing at him, soon followed by the rest of the guards in the area.

Naruto's head, back, and tail were covered in thick scales that were stronger than steel, so the bullets that hit him in said locations only bounced off and ricocheted off of him. The bullets that pelted his side and neck could only go in a couple inches due to his thick hide before eventually being forced out by his advanced healing factor.

With a deep gutteral growl, Naruto glared at the group of guards in front of him before turning his head back to look at the guards behind him. Glancing down at the walkway beneath his tail, Naruto noticed it wasn't being held by anything special, just some steel pipe supports and cables holding it there. Naruto mentally grinned and gained a dangerous glint in his ruby red eyes that made the guards edgy and suspicious...and they had several good reasons to be. Too bad they didn't get a chance to react on those suspicions...

Naruto raised his tail and slammed it down on the walkway behind him, sending one of the large grated panels careening upwards, blocking almost every single bullet from the armed men behind him. Looking ahead again, Naruto charged and snapped his massive fanged jaws on two Root Anbu standing a little too close together while stepping on the legs of another Root that tripped as he tried avoiding Naruto's initial strike.

Dropping the two crushed and mutilated corpses, Naruto bit the head off of the man under his foot and ate it before moving on to the rest in front of him. Nearly half of them turned tail and tried to run, but Naruto bowled through them, crushing some under foot and biting the rest in half or relieving them of their limbs or head. Eventually, there was only one left and he was standing in front of the large metal blasts doors with a rocket launcher.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the panicking man raise and aim the ballistic weapon. Naruto shut his eyes and bent his head so that the armor-like scales on his head took the brunt of the explosion. Just as the man fired the rocket, Naruto had an idea that had a higher chance of killing him than succeeding...A truly insane plan that only a mad-man would attempt...

_'Just how I like 'em...'_ Naruto thought as he mentally grinned like a mad man. As the rocket flew at him, Naruto surged forward with his head bowed down. When it was no more than a few feet away from him, he smacked it with his head and moved his body to avoid the shrapnel of the explosion. The flying metal explosive ricocheted off of his armored skull and struck the low ceiling above their heads, throwing cement, bits and shards of metal, smoke, and flames all over the place.

The dust started settling and the soldier that had the rocket launcher could only watch in horror as Naruto stumbled out of the blast area with some fragments of metal stuck in his front left leg, one being a meter long and jagged, and some scales missing, but other-wise unharmed. With a mighty roar, Naruto bit the man in half from his head to his waist, leaving only his legs, right arm, and a rocket launcher which was quickly smashed under Naruto's weight.

Swinging his head around, Naruto grasped the meter long metal shard in his teeth and ripped it out. This caused him some pain, but it let him heal much faster. The scales and hide missing from his side and head slowly regenerated and Naruto eventually looked like the wounds had never existed.

Naruto looked at the blast doors and noticed that it was broken into two large slabs of metal that moved in opposite directions with one going up and the other down. Off to the side was a control desk, but it was fried and sparking with a chunk of cement the size of beach ball lodged in it.

_'Fuck! Now I have to break down the doors the old fasioned way!'_

A dark, menacing snarl shattered the relative silence before he head butted the doors repeatedly. With each strike, the doors bent and twisted little by little. Turning around, Naruto smashed his tail against the thick metal doors, resulting in a larger dent, but recieved a long thin laceration (cut/slice) along the side of his tail for his troubles.

_"Hssssssss....Damn piece of sshit! I'm going to enjoy desstroying thisss place!"_ Naruto hissed to himself angrily as he watched the flesh and thick hide of his tail knit itself back together. Looking back up at the sound of voices on the other side of the doors, Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Naruto looked behind him and saw that one of the guards was still alive and fully intact, but he was bleeding heavily from a hole in his neck from a stray bullet fired from one of the other guards. At that moment, Naruto got another crazy idea...

_"Hmm...It could work..."_ Naruto fully turned and slowly shifted back into his human-form, minus his tail and shorter fangs. _"Now...Let'ss sset this plan in motion, sshall we?"_ As he approached the slowly dying man, Naruto decided to end the man's suffering quickly and broke his neck. Naruto removed the man's clothing and tossed the body into the water via the gaping hole he put in the fence before dressing in the man's uniform.

Naruto was now wearing a pair of baggy black pants with blue, grey, and black camouflage from the knee down like the uniforms of every other military trained person in the building, a black long-sleeve under-armor shirt, a black zip-up hoody, a black cloth face mask that hid the lower half of his face, black tinted goggles that covered most of his upper-face, black fingerless gloves, black steel-toe boots, and a black kevlar vest underneath the hoody.

Strapped to his right thigh was a 9mm handgun, a ten-inch long blade combat knife on his left thigh, a pair of 9mm handguns holstered on the vest, and a P90 equipped with a silencer, flashlight on the side, laser-sight, and extra magazine in his hands. Naruto grinned viscously behind his mask. Purposely dislocating his ankle, Naruto limped over to the door and started banging on it.

"HEY! SOMEONE HELP ME! THE EXPERIMENT JUST RAN OFF FOR THE OTHER ACCESS DOOR! SOMEONE OPEN UP!" Naruto was kind of amazed that his voice had sounded normal that time instead of the raspy, dry hiss it usually was. Shrugging it off for now, Naruto smirked at the sound of someone barking orders at some of the people there to open the door. It didn't take long and Naruto was surprised the doors could open fully while there was a huge dent in them.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you guys!" Naruto exclaimed in faux joy as he looked over the dark clad and armed soldiers in front of him. He instantly spotted Hinata and ironically, she was the first to move to his side and help him away from the other soldiers' path and off to the side where the control panel for the doors sat.

Naruto watched as almost twenty of the soldiers entered his domain. With six others remaining behind with Naruto, he could start phase two of his impromptu plan into action. Naruto reached down, snapped his foot back into place so that it could heal properly, and ran towards the door controls before hitting the 'close' button. The six people with him could only stare in shock as Naruto did this, unaware that he was the 'experiment'.

As Naruto turned around, his grinning face still hidden by the goggles and face mask, he looked to see who was here. Amazingly enough, they were all people he had met at least once in his life, whether it be childhood friends or someone he met on the street.

There was Hinata, obviously, his girlfriend before he was abducted. Kiiba, his friend from highschool. Shino, a loner and social outcast he became friends with when he was a kid. Then there were the three people he hated the most...

Sakura. A pink haired bitch that wouldn't stop screaming at him and hitting him. She was the epitome of fang-girlism. Plus, she was an old and annoying classmate of his back in highschool.

Sasuke. The reason for Sakura's fan-girlish attitude and eternally pissed off behavior. Sasuke was an eternal jerk, jackass, and arrogant prick. Also an old classmate from highschool. Not to mention he believed everything deserved to be his and would never take no for an answer. If denied what he wanted, Sasuke took it...violently...

The last one...

"It's good to see you again...Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto spoke quietly as he slung the P90 over his shoulder and across his back, pulling out the 9mm on his right thigh and shooting Kakashi in his left knee.

"AAHHHH! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Screamed the silver haired man as he fell to the ground, clutching his leg in pain. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino could only watch as Kakashi writhed in pain while Sakura and Sasuke tried to stop the bleeding. Once they managed to temporarily staunch the flow of the crimson life-giving fluid, Sakura and Sasuke looked up and glared at Naruto.

"The one you tried to kill a few years back..." Naruto was grinning madly as he pulled the goggles off, his red eyes closed, and pulled the face mask down. Hinata gasped in surprise, tears of joy and sadness brimming at the corners of her eyes. Kiba and Shino were speechless that their old friend was the one they have been 'guarding' this entire time. Sakura and Sasuke couldn't believe that the one that failed almost every one of his classes and always pulled pranks back in highschool was the one causing all of this chaos.

"Sorry for the scare, Hinata-chan." Naruto whispered to himself as his bloody scarlet eyes slowly cracked open and gave Hinata a small warm smile that mezmerized the white eyed woman. "But I have some things I have to take care of while I'm here." Before any of them could react, Naruto turned and emptied the entire clip in the 9mm into the control panel to the doors. He reached into his pocket without anyone noticing and slipped a piece of paper into Hinata's hand as he ran past everyone before they could break out of their stupor.

_'Follow those instructions, Hinata-chan, and everything will be fine...'_ Naruto thought as he ran down several hallways and corridors before reaching his destination.

Naruto's grin turned viscious as he looked at the many objects infront of him and around him. He walked over to a computer and typed a few keys, creating a chain reaction of lights flickering to life and more computers switching on and humming as electricity surged through their wires.

"This is what I'm talking about..." Naruto turned around and grabbed a rocket launcher propped up against the wall. "Watch out, Danzo. I'm coming for you, ya damned cripple."

The word 'Armory' was painted on the door of the room as it closed behind Naruto...


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**X-=-x-=-X-=-x-=-X-=-x-=-X**

**Phantom Blue: The Chimera Project**

**X-=-x-=-X-=-x-=-X-=-x-=-X**

Chapter Three: Knock, Knock...

Hinata gripped the folded piece of paper in her hand unnoticably tighter as she watched Kiba and Shino help Sasuke and Sakura pick up the man Kakashi and put him on one of the beds in the infirmary. She knew she had to be alone to read the instructions, but what could she do...?

"Hey...um...I'm going to go look for anything we might need in the rest of the clinic. I suggest everyone else do the same." Hinata stated quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear her, before turning and walking at a brisk pace to a solitary area of the infirmary.

The others only nodded silently and started searching, unaware that Hinata was no longer in the room...

After only a few minutes, Hinata entered one of the bathrooms and leaned back against the door to keep it closed. Hesitantly, Hinata raised the piece of paper and started unfolding it. She had to resist the urge to gasp as she saw that the message was written in blood...

After a few minutes of reading, the parchment fell from Hinata's hand and floated down to the tiled floor as she slid down on to her knees.

"Oh my god...Naruto-kun...Why?" Hinata scooted over to a corner in the room and brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her arms, tears falling from her pale lavender eyes as she did. "Why do you want me to do this? Why, Naru-kun...?"

**X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X**

Naruto grinned as another boat went up in a glorious display of smoke and flame. He had to make sure Danzo didn't have an escape route, so here was Naruto...

Blowing up every single boat in the area with his trusty rocket launcher...

_'I love my job...'_ Naruto thought happily before his face contorted into childish curiousity and confusion. "Wait...I don't have a job..." Shurgging his shoulders, Naruto slid the backpack he had with him off and pulled out another rocket to reload the shoulder-mounted launcher. Once he finished, he hefted the heavy piece of offensive metal and aimed it at another boat.

"So what if I don't have a job?" Naruto grinned as he fired the rocket, resulting in another flurry of sparks, flame, smoke, and a thunder clap of destruction. "I still love what I'm doing..."

He looked around and saw that there was only one boat left. The prankster within him fused with his cruel humor and predatory side as a truly dark humored plan slowly came together in his mind.

"Oh yeah...I'm going to enjoy that cripple's expression when he finds out it's hopeless..." Naruto muttered to himself as he walked towards the boat, the rocket launcher and back pack forgotten on the steel grate walkway.

**X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X**

Hinata sniffled as she typed a few more keys on a computer. A screen popped up and her eyes widened when she saw nine different pictures with a long list of information attached to each. One of them was Naruto...

"What the- 'Operation Jinchuuriki'? What the hell is this? And what does Naruto have to do with it...?" Hinata asked herself quietly. She had managed to break into a security room and now had access to the cameras on this level. Hinata had spent nearly ten minutes crying in the bathroom before she realized what Naruto really wanted her to know...

He wanted her to know exactly what he was before he disappeared, what he is now, what he might become, and why he was like this...among other things for her do...

So far, the information she has collected was anything, but pretty...

"Oh, dear Kami...What have they done to you, Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered out as she read Naruto's file and looked at the photos and charts in it...

She saw everything that was associated with Naruto. Every gruesome photo. Every detailed report. _Everything_...

**X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X**

After Sakura managed to properly treat Kakashi's wound, Shino and Kiba walked up to Kakashi. Kiba had a look of rage that would have made the Devil sweat, but the look Shino had...

It would have made the Devil run for it's life and cause Hell to experience it's very first eternal snow storm...

"What did Naruto mean when he said you tried to kill him, Kakashi?" Shino asked in a calm voice that countered his look of pure anger and hatred.

"That bastard...is an abomination...a fucking monster! He's called a 'Jinchuuriki'...The reason? He has a gene that is totaly blank and can completely and literally transfer any genetic coding applied to it throughout his entire body..." Kakashi replied through clenched teeth as he tried blocking out the pain in his leg.

"Meaning?" Kiba growled at the silver haired man. Everything just went over his head and it was adding onto his growing list of things that make him hate Kakashi more and more. The one at the top? Kakashi trying to kill Naruto for something he had no control over...

"If someone added your DNA in him, he would essentially become you in a way. He would gain some characteristics that only you would have. Like your eyes...your attitude...your instincts...anything genetic and instinctual. Naruto...had the full DNA of a crocodile and lesser amounts of DNA from various other reptiles...injected into him...Now he has the power to wipe out hundreds...maybe even thousands of people within weeks.

"I tried killing him a few years back before he was taken by the Root Anbu to this place. I might sound hypcritical, but I was trying to save him from this kind of life. He has no hope of being normal now. If the public were to learn about him, he would classified as a monster, a demon. He would be hunted down as a 'threat' to civilizations and the new epicenter of nightmares and horror stories."

Just as Kakashi finished, Hinata walked back into the room with a bag full of supplies. Unknown to all, sans Hinata, she had a folder packed with papers hidden beneath her jacket and several CDs with similar data and information downloaded and saved on them. She sat down silently, not even bothering to look at any of them, just staring out the window with a far-off look in her eyes.

_'What's gotten into Hinata?'_ Kiba thought to himself as he watched Hinata look out the only window in the room. Shino was having similar thoughts, but Sakura and Sasuke along with Kakashi were completely ignoring them. Suddenly, the ground shook beneath their feet for the second time that day...Not that any of them bothered to react to it...

**X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X**

Naruto looked at the large doors at the very bottom of the base as he circled the lowest level, Sub-level Six, in his colossal 'sea dragon-form'. The doors led into a labratory with information Naruto might be able to use and he wanted to get in there...

The doors seemed to be a sort of hatch for underwater vehicles to enter and exit through to directly supply Sub-level Six and possibly Sub-level Five via the use of small submarines and such.

With a deep growl that frightened all of the fish in the area, Naruto rammed into the doors. This time, the doors broke free of their 'hinges' unlike the doors he broke through when he tried escaping from his 'cage'. Inside, there were several white-coat scientists working hard despite the chaos he had been causing above them, although they stopped and tried running away when Naruto busted through the doors, screaming their throats raw.

Naruto grabbed a large machine in his jaws and threw it at a group of scientists that tried getting out through a door, only to be crushed by said machine and block the only exit. Naruto was going to enjoy this. He planned on flushing the three-limbed rat out from the bottom up.

Once he was finished killing off the scientists in the room, Naruto removed the machine from the door and smashed through the cement to get out in the hall way easier. As he thundered down the hallways and corridors, Naruto noticed that there were very few people. On Level One, Naruto saw only guards. Sub-level Two had very few scientists and a limited number of guards. He didn't know about Sub-levels Three and Four, but he was sure Five and Six had mainly scientists and only a handful of guards.

True to his thoughts, Naruto met very little resistance as he climbed the staircase like a ladder up to Sub-level Five. A total of only four guards in Sub-level Six...

_'I wonder if Danzo has tried the boat yet...If he's still huddled up in his room, it'll be all that much better...'_ Naruto thought morbidly as he smashed through the wall of concrete and cement.

**X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X**

"What the hell is going on? What's happening?" Demanded Danzo as he stood in front of one of his Root Anbu guards. Just hours ago, the entire structure of Phantom Blue would shake slightly every few minutes. Earlier, they had heard sounds of muffled explosions every couple minutes. Then there was the event not long before that when Naruto managed to escape his 'cage'.

"We don't know, sir. We haven't been able to contact anyone." Replied one of his non-descript guards before they exited the room to stand guard outside the door.

"Damn it!" Danzo growled out as he returned to his room. It had been nearly 28 hours since the initial event of Naruto escaping. They had been able to contact the guards that had responded to the attack, but they went silent nearly 14 hours ago, most likely dead by now. No more than an hour ago did Phantom Blue stop shaking.

"That damn 'Chimera' should not be this violent! He has never shown this kind of behavior or strength! I should of brain washed that fucking creature the moment I had him captured!" Danzo raged to himself as he paced back and forth in his room...Well, as best as a cripple could with one leg and a cane...

_"Aww...Why, thank you, Danzo! I didn't know you actually cared..."_ Naruto's sarcastic voice rang out over the inter-com in his room.

"Where are you?! What do you want from me?!" Danzo yelled at the camera/mic in his room. It was a security precaution he took and placed a camera and microphone in each room. It seems his paranoia has gotten the best of him...

_"Ohhh...It's a little late for you to be making demands, now isn't it? No matter. I'll tell you. I...Want..."_

"You want WHAT?! Answer me, damn it!" Danzo roared at the camera in his room.

_"Your LIFE..."_ Naruto hissed over the inter-com. The red light on the camera went dark as Danzo heard something being smashed from somewhere far from his room and the shake of the ground. As the lights flickered and died, Danzo began to panic. He sat in his dark room for several minutes, then almost two hours past. When Danzo heard the sound of two heavy 'objects' hitting the ground, he began to panic.

"Guards. Guards!" He cried...

Danzo jumped at the sound of banging on his door. At first, it was a light knock, then they slowly grew heavier and harder...Finally, the banging stopped. All was silent for nearly fifteen minutes before...

Danzo spun around when he felt something tap his shoulder, his cane supporting his weight as he did so. All he saw were a pair of blood red slitted eyes staring back at his and a fanged grin staring back at him in the dim glow of a candle. An ethereal wind blew by and the candle went out...

"When you get there...save me a seat in Hell, Danzo. I'll be joining you there eventually." Naruto whispered into the cripple's ear, the man frozen with fear and unable to move. Danzo felt nothing at first, but then a sharp pain in his back, namely on his spine, and then the middle of his chest...With the faintest sound of air hissing from his lungs one final time, a rustle of clothing, and the faint _drip, drip, drip_ of blood quietly splashing on the floor, Danzo collapsed to the ground, blood weeping from his chest and back, more of the crimson lifegiving fluid dripping from his lips.

Naruto flicked his hand to the side, blood flying off his skin and spattering on the wall, leaving his arm completely clean. He had originally planned on 'playing with his food' (Danzo) and striking fear into the man's heart at such a level that not even the Devil could compare, but he realized he wouldn't get any fun out it since he not only gained the power and appearance of a crocodile in a way, Naruto also gained it's predatory actions such as hunting tactics, 'meal' preferances, behavior, the instincts of a crocodile, and habitat preferences. Due to these psycological changes and 'instincts', which Naruto has been giving into more and more recently, has caused him to forgo 'playing with his food' and skip right to the kill.

"Hmm...So far, I know of Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi being here. There are probably a few Root Anbu squirreled away around here somewhere and none of them have a way off this over-sized trash-barge apart from that one boat I left..._untouched_...earlier. I wonder how they'll manage?" Naruto tought aloud as he left the room via the door, stepping on the dead bodies of Danzo's guards as if they weren't there, and made his way to Sub-level Three, the kitchen of the entire military sea-base.

Naruto remained blissfully unaware of the shadowy figure a fair distance away from him...


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**X-=-x-=-X-=-x-=-X-=-x-=-X**

**Phantom Blue: The Chimera Project**

**X-=-x-=-X-=-x-=-X-=-x-=-X**

Chapter Four: Death of an Angel

Hinata sighed tiredly as she managed to get away from the rest of the group. It had been nearly four days since the chaose had begun. The helicopter that had been meant to bring Danzo back to Konoha had been grabbed in Naruto's jaws while in his 'sea dragon-form' and thrown into the walkways on the southern side of the surface level of Phantom Blue. Other than the occasional shake of the base at least once every day, they had been relatively safe.

Glancing down at what she had with her, Hinata gave an odd hybrid between a sad smile and a frown. She had a duffel bag with all of the informaiton Naruto asked her to get, all of her belongings in another backpack, and a black leather satchel bag full of small food items and bottles of water. It was all stored in a spot on Level One for Hinata to grab when the final phase of Naruto's 'escape plan' is set into motion...

Hinata took out the piece of paper Naruto gave her four days ago and read it again for what she believed was the hundredth time...

_----- x ----- x ----- x ----- x ----- x ------_

_Dear Hinata-chan,_

_I'm truly sorry for frightening you and keeping us seperated for a few more days, but I need you to do these next few things for me. First, I need you to get into a security room and gather anything you can find with the words 'Jinchuuriki', 'Chimera', 'Bijuu', and my name in them as well as every single bit of information on those computers. Once you do this, I want you to gather your personal belongings and enough food/water supplies to last for a week. After you have finished this, place the supplies, your stuff, and files/CDs in one place on Level One for quick and easy access._

_I want you to do this simply because I'm giving you a choice. A choice I wish I didn't have to ask you..._

_A) You stay with your friends and leave me, never to expect me to show up by your side again._

_B) You leave your friends and stay with me, a high chance of never seeing them again._

_Should you choose option B, meet me on the sixth day at the North-East Corner Tower of Phantom Blue with the information, food/water, and you belongings. From there, we'll leave Phantom Blue and everything else behind..._

_I'm sorry for forcing you to make such a life-changing decision, but I will accept and encourage whatever choice you make. Should you choose to go with your friends, know that I have always loved you and will continue to love you._

_With love no words can describe,_

_-__Naruto Uzumaki_

_----- x ----- x ----- x ----- x ----- x ------_

Hinata closed her eyes to try and hold back the approaching tears as she folded the paper back up. She was torn between staying with her friends, abandoning her beloved in the process, or leaving with her life-long love and leaving her friends behind...

Hinata had no love for her family or clan since they planned on marrying her off to the arrogant prick that was one Sasuke Uchiha after Hinata's 4-year contract with the Konoha Military: Navy Branch was terminated. The only member of her family that she had no ill-feelings for was her little sister, Hanabi Hyuuga. Even if her little sister insults her and cares very little for her, Hinata will never stop loving her younger sister.

After a few more minutes of thinking, Hinata came to a decision. She put the folded paper away in the backpack with her belongings and stood up as she walked back to join Kiba and Shino in the kitchen on Sub-level Three for some food.

_'This is it. I have two more days. Two days until this is all over. Two days until I meet back up with Naruto-kun.'_

**X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X**

Naruto growled as he listened to the radio transmission from a warship of Konoha's Navy, the _Devilfish_. The _Devilfish_ is the very first aircraft carrier/battleship hybrid sea-craft built in all of the Elemental Nations and funded by Naruto's former #1 target, Danzo. The Captain of the ship, a man named Sai, knew of Phantom Blue. From the transmissions Naruto listened to, the _Devilfish_ was making it's way to Phantom Blue and it wasn't for a backyard BBQ. Their orders were to rescue any survivors...

And to KILL Naruto Uzumaki, the 'Chimera Project'...

This angered Naruto greatly and also...made him nervous? The reason why was that the _Devilfish_ has never been defeated and has always come out of a fight with very little to no damage after each skirmish. They also had the only squad of heavy-armor AI battle suits, the 'Seven Deadly Sins', in the Konoha Military. If Naruto were to be honest, the 'Seven Deadly Sins' were probably the only true threat on the _Devilfish_.

The 'Seven Deadly Sins' were specially made heavy-armor AI battle suits capable of many things. There was 'Envy', capable of blending in with it's surroundings so well, that not even top-of-the-line radar/sonar technology and heat-detection systems can locate it. There was 'Gluttony', a machine created with the true meaning of death in mind. 'Gluttony' was a hulking form capable of crushing a tank in a single blow and _absorbing_ it's fuel source, no matter it's type and quantity, and turn it into it's own fuel. This made 'Gluttony' very difficult to deal with during drawn-out battles. 'Lust' was also one of the more annoying units of the 'Seven'. 'Lust' had spear-like blades in it's clawed hands that could shred anything within a certain range. 'Sloth' was able to move through water almost as well as Naruto could, but that wasn't what made 'Sloth' so feared. 'Sloth' had enough physical power to crush a heavily armored tank with it's bare hands until it was no bigger than a couch. 'Wrath' was the weapon-specialist of the entire squad, armed with enough fire-power to bring down a battleship on it's own within minutes. 'Pride' was the fastest of them all with four sword-like weapons it can wield, experimental tracking and optic systems capable of seeing through anything and everything as well as seeing it's opponent's next possible move.

Out of them all, Naruto feared 'Greed' the most. 'Greed' had armor that was so tough, it was like comparing chalk with a diamond with the armor of the other six 'Sins' being the chalk and 'Greed's' armor being the diamond. 'Greed' was also close-combat only and the heaviest of the 'Seven', so Naruto had the advantage should he fight 'Greed' on the walkways of Phantom Blue. What made Naruto truly fear 'Greed' was that not even Naruto's monstous strength would be enough to dent 'Greed's' armor. That was saying alot, too, since the blast doors Naruto has been forced to smash through were strong enough to withstand over a kiloton of force, something Naruto was able to double with a single full-powered swing of his tail.

With a viscous snarl, Naruto smashed his fist against the stone walls of the room, resulting in a three-foot-wide crater in the wall with hundreds of spiderweb cracks littering the crater and entire wall.

"Damn it! I can't risk Hinata being here when the _Devilfish_ get here! I have to get her out of here, NOW!" Naruto yelled at himself as he slung a large duffel bag over his back and grabbed his P90. He had dressed back in the clothes he stole from the dead soldier in his 'cage/tank' to wear whenever he was in his human-form and on dry ground. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a few wires with clamps on the ends and a spark plug, all belonging to the boat he left untouched. Putting them back in his pocket, Naruto ran out the door with slight effort from the weight of the duffle bag on his back.

He had to get to Hinata and fast...

**X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X**

Hinata was making her way to where the room everyone used as one massive bedroom for them all when she saw a black blur out of the corner of her eye. Before she could react, she had been grabbed around the waist by the figure and carried that way as he ran down the hall. Looking up, Hinata saw that it was Naruto. She would have said something, but the serious expression she had shut her up before the words even formed in her mind.

"I am sorry about this, hinata-chan, but I can not risk you being on Phantom Blue anymore. I am taking you to the only undamaged boat within a one-mile radius of Phantom Blue and I expect you to leave for Wave Country as fast as you can. Once there, look for a man named Tazuna and have him take you to Sea Country. When you get to Sea Country, I want you to start a new life. Do not wait for me, Hinata. Once you get on that boat, I do not want you waiting for me to return. Act as if I am already dead or that I never even existed." Naruto explained in an even emotionless tone that frightened Hinata.

"W-What are oyu talking about, Naruto-kun? You'll come back to me. You'll survive...right?" Hinata asked quietly and timidly as she looked up at Naruto. Said blond only skidded to a halt and raised Hinata so that they were eye-level. Giving her a harsh gaze, Naruto growled out an answer, his tone still cold and emotionless even as tears fell from his crimson eyes.

"Hinata. I do not expect to survive, so do not expect me to return. Do not pray for me. Do not think of me. Do not remember me. Do not wait for me..." Naruto's head fell, his eyes closed, and his arms fell to his sides limply. Shakily, Naruto reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a black velvet cloth that was folded up. Naruto grabbed Hinata's left hand, placed the black velvet cloth in her hand, and curled her fingers over it before drawing his hand away. "Keep this with you at all times. Don't unwrap it until you reach Wave Country. Please...Just do this one last thing for me, hime? Promise me you'll stay alive?" Naruto's even and cold voice cracked as more tears continued falling unbidden from his ruby orbs, now dull and glazed as he stared into Hinata's pale lavender eyes. This frightened Hinata to her very core. Never before had Naruto been so willing to admit his doubt of coming back to her. Never before had he sounded so..._defeated_...

"I-I p-promise, Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered back, her love's words finally sinking in as Naruto picked her up again, this time bridal style, and ran down the hall again...

_'Please, Kami...Don't let Naruto die. Not yet. Not when we haven't achieved our dream. Not when we haven't had a family and grown old together. Please don't let him die, Kami-sama. Please...'_ Hinata prayed silently as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's chest and cried into his shoulder, unaware of Naruto's pain-filled expression as he looked down at his crying girlfriend.

**X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X**

"Hey has anyone seen Hinata? I haven't seen her for nearly an hour." Kiba asked then stated as he walked into the room. Sakura and Sasuke shook their heads, Kakashi was unconscious, and Shino was standing a few feet away from Kiba. Shino's right hand was clenching and unclenching continuously, either out of anger or nervousness, Kiba didn't know. Finally snapping out of his self-induced trance, Shino quickly walked over to their guns, tossed a P90 to Kiba and took one for himself before walking out of the room, saying one line.

"Something happened to Hinata."

Kiba turned around and followed after Shino, unaware that the young Aburame had found and read the note NAruto passed to her four days ago. Shino wasn't particularly worried about Hinata since it was Naruto who wrote the note to her. It was the fact she had disappeared two days before Hinata and Naruto were supposed to meet and that there has been little to no shaking or vibrations of Phantom Blue for the day 16 hours.

**X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X**

It was almost two hours until sunrise when Naruto stopped in front of the only operational boat and set a depressed Hinata down in the boat gently. Moving over to the engine and placing the wires and sparkplug he removed from them back in their proper places and once he finished, Naruto crouched down next to Hinata and wrapped his arms around her one last time, Hinata doing the same.

"I'm sorry that this has to happen, but it's needed to insure that you survive. If I survive the coming confrontation, I promis I'll return to you. I can't guaranty I will return immediately, but I swear that I'll return to you one day should I live." Naruto gently pressed his lips to Hinata's and held her tightly. When Hinata returned the kiss, she forced her tongue into his mouth, resulting in the two trying to gain dominace over the other. In the end, Naruto won and forced Hinata's tongue back into her mouth, prolonging what could be their last kiss for as long as possible. When the need for air became too great for them, they broke apart, panting and gasping for air. Holding each other tightly, Naruto and Hinata shed silent tears, both knowing they may never see each other again...

"Be safe." Naruto whispered into Hinata's ear before letting her go and pushing the boat away. Hinata nodded silently and blew a kiss at Naruto before starting up the engine and leaving. Shino and Kiba stopped at Naruto's sides and watched as Hinata left...

A thunderous boom of cannon fire echoed in the distance, coupled with a pair of blurry flashes of light...

**KA-BOOM**

All was silent after that, until...

"HINATAAAAA!!!!" Naruto hollered out as he stared in horror, Shino and Kiba doing the same...

The boat Hinata was leaving in had been hit by the round fired from the ship in the distance, sinking to the ocean floor in a mangled mass of metal...With Hinata's body stuck in the middle of it...

Naruto turned to face where the shot was fired from, only for his eyes to widen in shock and then narrow in anger. His crimson eyes changed along with the rest of his body as he under went some sort of transformation that was not his 'sea dragon-form'. The sclera and iris turned a pure shade of obsidian with a crimson slit floating in the center. His blond hair turned pitch black with streaks of red in it. Pure scarlet scales covered his body with flecks of black scattered around him. His body began to grow larger and beast-like. His nails became as black as night and became massive claws, both on his hands and his feet and being as long as a foot long.

Kiba and Shino backed up in fear as they watched Naruto change into this new..._demonic_...form. Naruto was now roughly 15 feet tall, his neck serpent-like and his skull like that of a dragon's, his legs like those of an animal with powerful muscles underneath the impenetrable scales, a tail like that of a dragon's or snake's that was nearly 20 feet long with a dozen obsidian-colored bone spikes surrounding the tip of his tail, and teeth nearly a foot long, his eight massive fangs being nearly two feet long.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and focused on the ship, his vision increasing and zooming in on the ship like it was a camera and saw it...

A humanoid machine made of dark green metal doubled over on all fours, a pair of massive smoking cannons on it's back, a head with three glowing lights set up in a triangular formation on it's 'face', hands with three 'fingers', mini-guns on each arm, missile-pods scattered around it's body. It was roughly 12 feet tall. Behind it were six other figures, five of which were also around 12 feet tall. One with bladed 'fingers' on it's hands and only a pair of mini-guns on it's shoulders. One that was bigger than all of them, being 18 feet tall, with larger hands and four 'fingers' on each hand. Another with two sword-like blades on each arm and a fourth 'eye'. The fourth was 13 feet tall with thick arms and a bulky body. The fifth one was equipped only with only a pair of mini-guns on it's arms and a missle-pod on each shoulder. The final one was made of darker metal, two red slits for 'eyes', four 'fingers', and roughly 15 feet tall...

_**"WRATH! LUST! SLOTH! PRIDE! GLUTTONY! ENVY! GREED! I'LL FUCKING DESTROY YOU!"**_ Naruto boomed, his voice being no better than an unholy roar as a tetra-helix of black and crimson energy circled around Naruto's entire body. After nearly a minute, the energy flickered and flared before shattering and turning into hundreds of spheres of red and black energy. That energy began to gather within Naruto's parted jaws, shrinking and compacting to the size of a basketball repeatedly as it grew too big for his jaws.

Naruto drew his head back, preparing to fire. Kiba and Shino saw this and they ran away as if their life depended on it, not knowing that it actually did. Snapping his head forward, Naruto unleashed the compact and pressurized dark energy...

To anyone who was watching, it was nothing short of what could be best percieved as Dooms Day...Armageddon...

Ragnarok...


	6. Chapter 5 END

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**X-=-x-=-X-=-x-=-X-=-x-=-X**

**Phantom Blue: The Chimera Project**

**X-=-x-=-X-=-x-=-X-=-x-=-X**

Chapter Five: Ragnarok

--- x --- / Previously \ --- x ---

_Naruto drew his head back, preparing to fire. Kiba and Shino saw this and they ran away as if their life depended on it, not knowing that it actually did. Snapping his head forward, Naruto unleashed the compact and pressurized dark energy..._

_To anyone who was watching, it was nothing short of what could be best percieved as Dooms Day...Armageddon..._

_Ragnarok..._

--- x --- / Now \ --- x ---

Kiba and Shino where freaking out. Plain and simple. They were sure the others were as well. Who wouldn't be? First, you watch your best friends say good bye to one another and then watch as one is killed via cannon fire. Next, you watch as the living friend snaps and becomes some sort of dragon/demon hybrid and fires off some sort of natural energy cannon at the people who killed the first friend...

Right now, Naruto was examining his 'art work'. The energy blast he unleashed had gone straight through the _Devilfish_, leaving an empy half-pipe in the top half in the front of the aircraft carrier/battleship. He had also managed to take out one of the 'Seven Deadly Sins' and damge most of the others. The now non-existent 'Sloth' had been unable to move fast enough to avoid the death-ray and was atomized from the raw power and chaotic energy. 'Gluttony' had lost it's left arm, 'Lust' had lost the forearm of it's right arm, 'Wrath' was only grazed by the radiating energy, though still lost a good amount of armor on it's right side, 'Envy' had lost it's left arm and mini-gun, and 'Pride' had lost one of it's swords on it's left arm. 'Greed' had been untouched. The only thing that remained on 'Greed' that even suggested it experienced a close call with 'death' was the glowing red/orange armor on it's entire right side.

Naruto took a single step forward and then suddenly disappeared. Kiba and Shino took that as incentive to get the fuck out of there and they did just that. The two ran back to the others to inform them of the 'battle of the Gods', though they probably already know...

'Pride' had seen where Naruto was going, but had been unable to react fast enough...'Pride' lost it's entire upper-body and head with a single slam of Naruto's tail, crushing it's body and sending it straight through the hull of the _Devilfish_. In a blur of movement, Naruto was now infront of 'Envy', his demonic and clawed arm speared through 'Envy's' chest. Flinging his arm off to the side, 'Envy' slid off of his arm and fell into the water, sinking faster than one might think. Naruto blurred out of existence again and 'Gluttony' could be seen being dragged through the floor of the _Devilfish_, never to be seen again as it's metal carcass sunk to the bottom of the ocean. 'Wrath' and 'Lust' were back to back, prepared for anything Naruto might try. 'Lust' saw something move behind one of the few jets on the ship and lashed out at it with a set of long bladed claws, reaching out nearly 75 meters and turning the mass of metal into ribbons of scrap metal. 'Lust' never hit it's target.

Suddenly, Naruto speeds by and snatches 'Lust' from it's spot and drags it into the water below. From there, Naruto proceeded to tear 'Lust' apart piece by piece...Literally. The biggest part left of 'Lust' was one of it's bladed 'fingers'. Once he was finished, Naruto shot out of the water and would have shoulder-charged 'Wrath' into the sea and destroy it like the other five, but Naruto was batted away by a powerful backhand. He went skidding across the ship's deck before going over the edge and into the water.

'Greed' had finally made his move...

**X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X**

"What the hell was that?!" Kiba hissed to Shino, both pale faced and shaken up as they tried to free themselves of the constant fog of rage, sadness, and pain that was trying to suffocate them. They were stumbling over their own feet with fear as they ran as best as they could to where Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi were. Neither understood what had happened to Naruto. Kiba thought it was normal for Naruto. Shino...thought different.

When Naruto had changed into this humanoid dragon/demon hybrid, he had been radiating such hatred, pain, and blood thirst that Shino had nearly blacked out from the intensity of Naruto's emotions. If it had been Naruto's normal transformation, then they would have felt these emotions before, but...They had never felt something so..._hurt_, so _angry_...

Shaking his head to clear it, Shino grabbed Kiba by the back of his hoody and dragged the dog-lover with him as he stumbled over his own feet while heading to the others.

**X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X**

'Greed' believed he had won, so it turned around and went to 'Wrath', but a clawed fist smashed into the side of it's head and made it stumble back a few dozen meters from the force and strength of the blow and also from being put off balance. Once it was stable again, 'Greed' turned and saw Naruto standing there, this time different then before.

Naruto's body was like that of a chinese-style dragon, long and serpentine, with four legs that had meter long talons on each toe, the 12 spikes of the end of his tail were now much larger and sharper as well as serrated and littered with smaller spikes running along their sides, and Naruto's scales were now a dark midnight black with electric blue markings littering his body. Naruto also had horns. Two on each side of his head, one pair extending down and forward below his jaw line and the other up and forward like bull-horns. A fifth came from the top of his head and stretched forward like the rest. Each horn was electric blue with black tips. Naruto's eyes had also turned a dark shade of gold with a dark obsidian slit pupil in the center. Each of his claws were a bright blue with black tips, same with the spikes on the end of his tail. Despite moving on all fours, each of Naruto's arms/legs were long and heavily muscled. Their strength was proven to be like that of an impossible level by...

'Greed' gave what Naruto believed to be a growl of anger as it placed a hand on the torn and shredded metal that was on the right side of it's 'face'. Naruto's fist had caused the nigh indestructable metal to buckle and bend while his scales shredded what was beneath it. His right knuckles were bloody and one was broken, but they were healing much faster than Naruto could ever imagine...

_**"Today...The Seven Sins Will Be No More. Today You Die, Greed."**_ Naruto stated, his voice booming and commanding orbedience while the raspy hiss in his voice spoke volumes of power and intelligence. Glancing down at 'Wrath', who was under his front leg foot, Naruto pressed down with said foot and caused 'Wrath's' chest to cave in and push the metal giant through the deck of the _Devilfish_. After pulling his foot out of the metal floor, Naruto looked up at 'Greed' and narrowed his eyes before moving.

He seemed to fly as Naruto's body surged forward and wrap around 'Greed' before it could react. 'Greed' tried to break free, but Naruto proved to be too strong physically for it. Naruto placed his five horns against 'Greed's' back with the four on the sides of his head at it's shoulders and back while the fifth one on his head was pressed against the back of 'Greed's' head.

_**"Ashes to Ashes, Dust To Dust."**_ Was all Naruto said before spearing his horns through 'Greed's' armor. After unwrapping his lank body, Naruto swung his head to the side, throwing 'Greed' from his horns and into the main tower on the _Devilfish_. The tower crumbled in on itself and as if on cue, small explosions began going off all over the ship. The water that had been seeping into the ship's underbelly was finally taking it's toll and drawing the ship downward into the icy depths of the sea...

With a mighty leap, Naruto took to the air and moved to the main building in the center of Level One of Phantom Blue. Just as he landed, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, and Sakura came running out while Kakashi was being supported by Sasuke and Sakura. They saw the chaotic flames and sinking mass of the _Devilfish_, all knowing that the carnage before them was caused by one Naruto Uzumaki.

Hearing a rumbling hiss behind her, Sakura turned her head and screamed in fright. Naruto's face was no more than six inches from her and his new look terrified her. Everyone turned to see what scared Sakura, Kakashi being forced and limited to only a turn of his head, and each of them had to bite back a curse and hold their tongue.

_**"You Need Not Fear Me, Mortals."**_ Naruto started before looking over at Kiba and Shino, both flinching involuntarily. _**"I Am No Longer The Mortal Human You Knew As Naruto Uzumaki. I Am Now Something More, Something Greater. What You Two Saw Earlier Was The Precursor To This Form, A Half-Way Stage, If You Will. From Now On, I Will Be Known As Ragnarok. Spread Word Of This, Tell Everyone. Let The World Know Of This Horrific Event And The Means As To Which It Came To Be. There Is A Small Submersible In Sub-Level Six You Can Use To Get Away From Here. I Ask Only One Thing Of You..."**_

"And that would what, Ragnarok-sama?" Shino asked in a surprisingly calm voice. Naruto/Ragnarok chuckled darkly while looking at Kakashi.

_**"You Leave The One-Eyed Mortal Behind. My Former Self Had Issues With Him And I Do Not Like Leaving Things Unfinished."**_ Naruto replied before growling at Sakura and Sasuke, making them step away from Kakashi in fear. Placing a clawed foot over Kakashi to form a temporary cage to hold the silver-haired man, Naruto looked at Shino again. _**"Also...Don't Call Me -Sama. It Makes Me Feel Like an Arrogant Fool. Now Go. All Of You."**_ Kiba and Shino moved instantly, but Sasuke and Sakura weren't so willing. A deep growl from Naruto/Ragnarok changed their minds fast and the pair ran off.

After they had disappeared, Naruto/Ragnarok used his tail and hooked some of the spikes on the end to lift the three bags Hinata had put there. He had forgotten about them until now and was now slightly glad that he had in a twisted sort of way. After grabbing the bags in one of his taloned feet, Naruto/Ragnarok looked down at the terrified Kakashi with a dark grin that would have made the Devil shit itself.

_**"I'll See You In Hell Soon, Kakashi. Say Hello To Danzo For Me, Will You?"**_ Naruto/Ragnarok stated then asked in a mocking tone before crushing Kakashi underfoot and pushing the body through the steel grate that was barely holding Naruto/Ragnarok's weight. With an unholy roar, Naruto/Ragnarok took to the skies and flew away, unaware of the shadowy figure standing on top of the South-West Corner Tower of Phantom Blue...

_"Ssso thisss isss ssuppossed to be my sssuccesssor? He isss fairly sstrong for one ssso young compared to the othersss..."_ The figure hissed out before disappearing all together.

**X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X END X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X-x-=-x-X**

**A/N: I must thank all of you who have taken the time to read this story and those of you who**

**have reviewed. I will be writing a sequel to 'Phantom Blue: The Chimera Project' soon and I do**

**hope you enjoy it as much as this one. I might also write a prequel to 'Phantom Blue' after that**

**about Naruto's life before the events in 'Phantom Blue' took place.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY!!**

_**Your friendly Death Dealer,**_

_**-Phantom Wraith**_


End file.
